1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to microstrip patch antennas. More specifically, the present invention relates to microstrip patch antennas having an L-shaped feed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proximity coupled feed mechanism for microstrip patch antennas (and specifically an L-shaped feed) are known in the prior art. An example of one is Luk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,994,985 for an Isolation Enhancement Technique For Dual-Polarized Probe-Fed Patch Antenna, which discloses two L-shaped feed probes in a patch antenna.